nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Groba Chex
Groba Chex (Yadderevic: GROBA ChEX) is the capital city of the Union of Democratic Planets and the second largest and most populated city on planet Dazbog. Similar to London, Gorbachevsk was made the location of Dazbog's prime meridian. History The city is a thriving metropolis (much bigger and more populated than Tokyo and New York City put together). Unlike Earth, Dazbog never had to develop a power line system, because the planet discovered and perfected the Tesla coil (the Epcot-like sphere). Just like how Tesla thought to make electricity flow naturally in the air, Dazbog has this tech. Similar to the Wardenclyffe Tower in Long Island, Dazbog is covered in these coils (almost like how Earth is covered in cell phone towers). The two most notable sights of the city are the two Diet Towers. Originally constructed as television and radio towers centuries ago, the soon became landmarks of the city. When radio and television were outdated centuries ago, and the towers scheduled for deconstruction, the Gorbachevsk citizens demanded that they not destroy them (similar to the Parisians and the Eiffel Tower). The two towers were soon redesigned, with one becoming the city hall, and the other being the parliament for the entire UDP. Unlike Earth (which uses fossil fuels), Dazbog has perfected and mastered the art of nuclear power. Ninety percent of the planet is powered by nuclear power (the rest being solar). Though meltdown are still a worry, there hasn't been a Chernobyl in centuries. Every city has at least two reactors in them, and produce the power that the Tesla coils distribute to the area. Noted features * Testnik Nuclear Power Plant was a prototype plant made for the plant for a Tesla coil. The coil conducts the energy produced directly into the air, eliminating the uses of pylons (similar in idea to the Wardenclyffe Tower). But decades before this system was installed, nuclear power has been made standard for the planet with the banning of fossil fuels. But unlike nuclear power plants of Earth, Dazbog uses a system primarily on fusion power plants. In short, the plant is run on a miniature star that produces all the power for the city. The entire planet is filled with tons of these power plants, making the electricity free on Dazbog. * Diet Towers (known simply as the TV towers in early mentioning), are the two most notable features of the city. They were designed centuries ago as standard television towers for the region. With the digital transition of the entire planet, the need for TV towers were no longer needed and all towers were scheduled for destruction of the space. But similar to the Parisians demanding the continuation of the Eiffel Tower, so did the citizens of Groba Chex wanted these two towers to star. But all agreed to find a new purpose for them, and the winning idea was to transform them into buildings for business. It was later determined to make one of the towers the city hall of Groba Chex, and (in turn) the capital building of Dazbog. The second tower was used as another city hall until the formation of the Union of Democratic Planets, in which this tower was redesigned as the capital and parliament building for the UDP. Trivia * The original name of the city was named Gorbachevsk (after Mikhail Gorbachev). Category:Dazbog